Animal City
by Rocais
Summary: [Zutara.AU] She is the princess of a dying race. He is the heir of a Kingdom of anger. They say that man and beast are two different things? That two animals cannot coexist in a world of War and Hate. But with love, comes hope.
1. Just some information

**Notes before the beginning…**

This story is AU and thus the characters may be found in different cultures, performing different tasks. While I have not changed much, some times had to be changed in order for the story to flow how I would like.

**Disclaimer**:

_Avatar: The last Airbender_ characters are owned by Nickelodeon. I am in NO WAY making money off of this story or any artwork that may come along.

_Miao Shan_ is owned by the Chinese religion and I mean no disrespect in using her. Most idea's formed around her are the creation of the authors.

**Inspiration**:

While the story is created by me I have had influences from books, movies and fairytales. If something sounds familiar it is because I have most likely read the book, seen the movie or told the fairytale and felt it deserved a place in my story.

If this offends anyone please remember that I am NOT making money off of this.

**About the Puca:**

Miao Shan kingdom is made up of creatures from all the four nations. Much like in Avatar, the world is divided into Four Nations, each resembling the elements. But what the nations do not know is that there is a fifth nation, one that combines all in one.

Miao Shan is made up of all nations. They came to this hidden kingdom to escape the horrors of what would happen if their people found out about them. It once was illegal to be Púca and now the world thinks them dead. It is why the household of Miao Shan is made up of the four cultures.

This of course causes many clashes. Katara is of the Morpheus family, their bloodlines trace back to every animal and through careful breeding they have produced the first Chimera that has survived past two years. While Katara can only change into four forms it is enough to grant the title.

Each culture has its own primary animals. Through the breeding some have mixed, but the Morpheus family is pure.

Fire Nation – jaguars, serpents, and cranes.

Water Nation – Artic Foxes, Swans, and polar bears.

Earth Kingdom – Wolves, Crows, and Red Fox

Air Kingdom – Tanuki (raccoon dog), Hawks, and Puma's.

Púca's can only change into ONE of the animals of their race and sometimes their children (if out of culture breeding occurs) has two forms until the age of thirteen and then they must choose.

Katara is different in that each animal has a different strand of DNA in her body.

**Characters :**

_roles, animal form)_

**Katara** - jaguar, a swan, wolf, and a Hawk. Princess to the Miao Shan Kingdom.

**Sokka ** - Polar Bear (Suki's mate) Was going to be the next ruler but gave it up to marry Suki.

**Suki **– Wolf (Sokka's mate. Katara's Guard)

**Toph** – Crow. Head of the Royal guard.

**Haru** – Red Fox (one of the Suitors for Katara)

**Aang** – Lives in the fire nation. Anthropologist and the only living person who knows the tale of the Púca

**Zuko** – Prince of the Fire nation, cruel hearted. Loves the hunt and will soon be the Fire Lord.

**Azula** – sister to Zuko

**Iroh **– Uncle to Zuko and Azula. Is second in command and also known as the wise-one. People come to him for advice as well as insight. He is the one that warns Zuko of the Púca but more specifically the Fox fairies. Taught Aang everything he knows

**Jet **– He is both a member of the Fire Nation (Friends with Zuko) and a Púca. He seperates his life by the cycles of the moon and his dissapearence is never questioned; many saying that he is visiting his dying mother. His form is a Cobra and he is also a suitor for Katara.

**Hahn **– Swan (Suitor for Katara)

(There is no Air Kingdom Suitor for Katara since the only one is Aang, who is the Fire nation)

**More Things:**

You cannot be turned into a Púca! You are only born one. The Púca do have followers who are people of olden times and tribes who worship them, they perform tasks for the Púca when they cannot get into a city. Púca choose mates and that is the only way to gain some of the traits of a Púca. When you are mated to a Púca (human or other Púca) you gain enterence to the mates mind, there is also a chance that you can live longer then a normal human due to the special abilities Púca have.

This is why many of the human followers are older, because when accepted as a follower they are 'wed' to the Puca (much like a nun in Catholism) and thus gain the ability to live longer.

(Foxes are traditionally creatures of cunning, and according to Northern Chinese myth, when a fox reaches fifty years of age, it will be able to turn itself into a woman. At the age of a hundred, it will be able to transform into a young girl. At a thousand, it will become a celestial fox, and will have grown nine tails. They often appear in the form of girls to scholars studying in the evening, and seduce them. The scholar makes love to the girl, and finds that she has disappeared in the morning, but she returns once more in the evening to do the same thing. The scholar finds himself getting weaker and weaker, until he learns from a Taoist that the girl is a fox who is sucking him dry to obtain the essence of immortality. In case you find yourself in a similar position, other signs that the girl is a fox fairy are her surname, which she will say to be Hu, meaning fox, and the fact that she never changes her clothes, but they never seem to get soiled. Fox fairies also lived invisibly with people in houses in old Beijing, with a fox official keeping watch in the tower at the eastern side gate of the city. Families who share these houses were to put out food for them and not complain when they made noise at night, or else the foxes would put filth in their food supply.)


	2. Protect our People

_Miao Shan Kingdom, Palace of the Chimera_

"The hunters are returning."

The excited voice of Katara's older brother pulled her from her relaxing reading. It was custom for the royal family to greet the hunters when they returned in the early evening, every night, before dinner was served.

Already the princess of the Miao Shan Kingdom was late and she quickly made her way through the stone hallways, which had been her home since birth. She flew past statues of creatures only heard in the myths, of paintings that depicted the change between human and the animal that resided within.

Her people were the shape shifters of legends, Púca. Their culture told in books dating back from the time of their creator, Miao Shan.

'Hurry up, princess.' The warning was given by her guard, a young woman who took the form of a wolf. Katara and Suki had been raised together and at the age of thirteen, Suki had taken the responsibility of protecting her princess and friend. That had been seven years ago.

It was the warning that had the young women slipping into their faster forms, an effortless change that had been the cause of human fears. It was what made the Púca so dangerous, because one moment you could be in a fight with an outspoken child and then next be face to face with a creature that had no reservations, no morals.

Gentle loping gaits carried the two young adults down the narrow, winding streets of Miao Shan and to the vine covered gates that had offered them hundreds of years of protection and beauty.

Already her family stood on the platform that bore their crest. The symbol of the god Morpheus entertwined with a willow branch; the symbol of their goddess and the one who breathed human breath into the lives of the Púca.

'You are late…'

The voice of her grandmother felt like a physical slap until the older women offered a warm smile and shooed the rest of her family farther onto the platform. As simple as Katara had changed into the spotted form, she changed back and took her place along side her brother and gran-gran.

Sea blue eyes scanned the crowded forest floor as she searched for her guard and friend but she found no trace of her. By custom, guards normally abandoned their duties once catching sight of the gate; unless real danger was present. While Suki was part of the royal family, she had continued her duties as Katara's guard, while being wed to the first born-son of Chief Hakoda, Sokka.

Her search was interrupted by the beating of low drums and her gaze lifted to look out the gate. Coming through the partically hidden path was the band of hunters that had been dispatched for the day. Whoops and shouts echoed through the crowd as the return of the hunters would give way to festival, dance, and of course, dinner.

While the crowd was getting ready to greet sons and daughters home from a safe hunt, the royal family was noting something different. On the cattle that the group had brought home lay the inevitable mark of the Fire Nation, the red dye used on their cattles to mark ownership.

All celebration had continued until the gate was finally closed behind the hunters and the crowed began to swarm; then all movement stopped. Gasps rang through the crowd and silent prayers to their god and goddess were offered up to the forest canopy as hundreds of Púca prayed for forgiveness.

The situation was dire if cattle of their rival nation had been slaughtered; already the hot-headed humans had become aware that the forest was crueler than they had first thought but the lives of the Púca had been hidden well and never once had a human foot stepped among their sacred halls.

As Katara looked on with horror at the beast that had been brought to slaughter bellowed.

"_Miao Shan, protect our people."_

_-------_

**This is the place where the Author Speaks:**

Yes, my chapters are short. Quite sorry about that. They plan to get longer as I continue and the story gets more...complex?

I'm sorry it took so long to update. With voice lessons, schoolwork, work and life I have been /really/ busy. I plan to be on more though. Reviews are WELCOME, as are suggestions.

I'm also looking for some people to:

1) Edit my chapters/be my bestest friend ever (internet cookies are included )

2) I would love to get some art work started/comic book. I'm an artist myself but sadly I could only stick with the 'birds' for awhile (its my concentration for AP Art) and so I would love if someone would do some art for me.

3) REVIEWERS! are my favorite.


	3. Lui, quello crudele

**I don't know Avatar the Last Airbender; would love to.**

**Well, own ZUKO. **

**So blah blah blah, all that junk.**

**Hey! Anyone know how to change the file type for video's on MAC's? I did a Zutara video and I want to put it up.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Chapter 2: __Lui, quello crudele._

_(He, That Cruel One)_

Complain!

That was all these people did these days.

As the elegantly dressed future Fire Lord took complaints, of the people, he could not help but scoff at the line that stretched through the entrance of the Palace Garden. These people came asking for money, time, help and most of all…money as they attempted to finish projects or scrap together food for their family.

Honestly, it wasn't /his/ fault that the country of fire had picked a fight with the surrounding nations.

Well, not completely his fault.

Instead, while he was supposed to be listening to complaints, he thought about the "other" things he was supposed to do this lovely day. Visit his father, sit in on a meeting, chase some of the female servants, oh…and of course…spend some time with the man who kept him sane; Jet.

As the mental list was slowly formed the attention of the bored Prince was caught as a older man came forward. Blood stained his already red garments and a spent bow was slung against his back.

"My Prince, another cattle was lost to the…wolves." It had been the third this week; the fifth in the short month.

But why did this problem alert the prince more then the others? Because it had been his personal mission since he was allowed to go into the woods himself to rid the Fire Nation of the troubles. Sadly, his efforts had been in vain as the animals seemed to flourish in the deep woods.

He remembered back on dinners hosted with their large, immediate staff as the elders' spoke of legends that were clearly made up. Honestly, that forest was not filled of magic; just bugs. And so his mind was resolved and he nodded to the man. 'I will take care of it. Give me a little time to get a hunting party together and we will burn the trees down in order to find these wolves.'

This of course earned him a smile and with the raise of his hand he dismissed the large line; it was the end of his hour of complaints. Grumbles could be heard as he moved through the large garden gates and he could not help but offer a chuckle to the guards. 'Really, do they think we are rich?' Fingers brushed past a golden statue of a crane. It had been a request of his mother; may she rest in peace; for a birthday.

He had always loved playing around the tall statue when he was younger, as his mother fed turtleducks and laughed at her sons' actions. Those had been happy times. And then she was struck with pneumonia.

As he remembered the day his uncle had came into the room to tell him the news; cursing the gods for losing such a nice women. Zuko remembered his voice as he thought out loud. 'Healing is for a waterbender…' This had shocked the young Zuko but he said nothing; his Uncle was to good for prison.

Memories were pulled away as he continued his walk back to the large wing of the castle devoted to him. After placing a few documents on his desk he made his way down the long hallways to the library.

If he couldn't find his uncle in his room or the kitchen, he was bound to be in the library. A wave was given to Aang, the only anthropologist who studied the myths people had told for so long; only being interested in them by the man who was currently sitting on one of the overstuffed chairs near the fire with a book open.

'Uncle!' Zuko nodded his head and took the seat opposite the old man. It was the few times that he could just relax; there were no advisors, no townsfolk, and especially no Father.

'Hello, Prince.' His uncle offered a wave and then looked back down at his book. 'You look upset. Another cattle gone to the wolves.' Zuko took his seat and nodded. 'This is the…' he looked at Aang that held up five fingers. 'fifth this month. They are really getting out of control.' Iroh stood up and walked to his nephew. 'Do not worry, Prince. They are hungry and they were here before us.'

This angered the young prince and he stood quickly. 'I have been told to get rid of them. Jet and I are heading out in less than an hour and all you can say is 'They were here before us'. We are civilized, they are not and they need to be put in there place. After all, they are just animals.'

Zuko turned up his nose and stomped out of the room toward the stables. Iroh looked toward Aang and shook his head.

**The author speaks:**

Sorry, they are still short.

I got my wisdom teeth pulled out a few days and I didn't relax so this is my day. I might get one more chapter up.

Also, my AP portfolio has been turned in and I am hoping for a 4 or 5. I can only hope. It was really good.

Still looking for someone to edit my chapters.


	4. Caer Sidd

**Again, I do not own Avatar.**

**I wish I could.**

**Please check out my new website which is in the process of getting all the information you will possibly want to know about this story.**

**Again, thanks for the reviews.**

**Caer Sidd**

**(Land of the Dead)**

_Chapter 3_

The gasps continued before the High Priestess of the Puca stepped forward, knife drawn. With flaming hair and eyes of amber, the once protector of the Fire Nation Queen stepped forward toward the frightened animal.

'It must be slaughtered. It is dangerous now that it has seen its enemies.'

The people nodded their heads and with the respect of entire nation of people the knife went to the cow neck and a community sigh escaped the hundred+ people as the silver blade pierced the throat and the last sound of the cattle was silenced by the calming words of the priestess.

Slowly the ruling family stepped forward, Katara following the elderly grandmother and watched as her father, with careful precision, offered the killing stroke to the heart.

It was the chef's beast now and he quickly began to prepare the slain animal for supper.

It was not long before the smell of cooking meat filled the small city.

While the scent moved like a pleasant wave through the crowd the time came for greetings, for bonding and for dance.

As the fire in the center of the group grew with the addition of offers to the gods; mainly fruit; the energy rose.

Every night, since the beginning of their race they had held a social time, the children would dance and the men would meet with the 'King' asking for a woman's hand in marriage.

It was time to spend in a diverse culture.

Granted, many times people stuck to their own groups of people, much like a school dance where the girls are on one side, and boys on the other.

This was broken when innocent children ran screaming into the center of the circle, hugging friends that had been pulled back to home for chores after the long school day.

It was this action that soon had the laughing, joke-telling, and even feuds to fill through the woods.

The gathering would continue until the Royal Chef would claim that dinner was ready and with order of a sixth grade class, they lined up with plates stolen from the nearby nations.

Well, not stolen but picked up from abandoned campsites or purchased in the marketplace of the Fire nation.

As customary, the leading family eating first.

Soon the plates of the people were filled and children dug into their plates, careful not to be caught by a parent.

Katara saw this.

She could remember the days when she would sneak food during prayers and how gran-gran always scolded her after.

Never during.

As her eyes closed she felt the elbow of her dinner guest and she peaked down the line.

Two of the three suitors had there hands folded in their lap, watching Katara intently.

It was like she was a piece of art ready of fall from its lighted self.

She hated every moment of it.

The prayers continued and finished. And as the first bite was taken by her father she watched as silver flatware was brought to the mouths of her people.

And then…

The piercing sound of a warning call.

------

They had wanted to search the woods right away, even preparing their Ostridge-Horses for the small trek.

But Uncle had stopped them, muttering something along the lines of not going into the woods on an empty stomach.

And so, the two Fire nation men were dragged to an informal dinner in order to please the old man.

…

Sunset had come and gone and the forest was dark as the two rode in; the only light from the small flame that was produced from the palms of determined hunters.

As beasts brought them closer and closer to the heart of the forest, the woods began to come to life.

And with the shriek of a crow…

All went silent again.

------

They had dispatched a group of guards the moment the sound rang through the pleasant meal.

Toph, leader of the Royal Guard had alerted the people and the small army of wolves and foxes disappeared into the woods, hoping to scare off the intruders.

And now, it was the job of the women and children to clear the table.

To make sure no sign of civilization could be detected.

Just in case.

They worked fast, children running with plates of food into houses, people quickly taking down tables, destroying them with paws, and teeth, and hands.

Older couples disappearing into houses covered in vines.

And then suddenly, there was silence.

Where once a bustling city there was nothing.

Houses were camouflaged by the vines which overtook them. Tables were crushed; as they were built to do; and with the help of many it became a ghost town.

A village once destroyed by floods and lava that flowed down these mountains.

If one was to push open the doors to the homes they would find nothing. For the people of Miao Shan were smart beyond their years.

Underneath the abandoned city was another one.

Hidden from view.

It was there were family, lost in the chaos was embraced by others, and where wives and mothers of soldiers prayed for a safe return.

Children would hide and the arms of their Princess were always opened as she sung to fatherless, scared, kids.

'_The moon reflects the waters edge,_

_separating the earth and sky._

_And how I long for the deep, black waters_

_And how he for the earth and the sky._

_And we can combine._

_And we can combine._

_And we can combine,_

_By and by.'_

And in the silence of the night, in the arms of love, the Puca would wait till the danger had passed.

------

**Authors Note: **

**Thank you all for the reviews, again. Even with my chapters being short.**

**Sadly, the chapters will not come has fast since I have to deal with my Senior finals and stuff like that. BUT, during the summer I will be devoting at least an hour a day to this story.**

**I'm glad so many people like it.**

**Also, any one seen MirrorMask? AMAZING!**

**And I do not own all of the above lyrics. Some can be found in _"Frightful Fairytales" _I just put it to a tune.**

* * *


	5. Eight for Dying

**Chapter 4**

The silence of the forest was unnerving for the two firebenders; anyone would have been worried as the flames they produced flickered in the darkness.

The two glanced at the slowly dying flames and when an almost silent 'pop' the Prince and friend were left in the dark. Of course, the problem was easily mended as flames relit into calloused hands and the two firebenders cast glances to each other.

A cruel joke played by the other? Or was the forest really haunted?

Ostrich-horses balked for a moment, only moving forward when the heels of sharp boots dug into their sides.

A caw rose from the trees and both set of eyes peered up into the sky as a large bird descended upon the two. A beast of burden balked, head thrown back in fear and there went the Prince of the Fire Nation, off that back of the creature and into the mud.

From the dive the agile creature pulled itself back into the air and gently floated to a branch where on one leg the black bird cawed.

Once, Twice…

Fear rose on the two men's faces as the crow continued and they were brought back to the time of nursery rhymes and mothers gentle laughs and stern warnings.

It was Jet to speak first. 'Eight…'

And with careful remembrance he recalled the childish proverb

"Seven for sickness, eight for dying..."

Soft yellow eyes slipped to the copper ones of his Prince and he watched as a torrid of emotions washed through the bender next to him.

'It is a silly rhyme our mothers used to tell us, Jet. It doesn't mean that if a crow caws eight times we will die.' His friend had always been one for the superstitions and silly folk-tales.

Carefully Zuko remounted the beast and let out a sigh before pushing the animal forward.

'Come on, Jet. If we can at least find a path to the pack we can come back in the morning.' There was a hint of comfort in his voice, hoping to put his scared friend at ease.

Jet followed his Prince, eyes watching the stalking crow.

Another caw from another bird.

The yellow eyes of the lesser bender met the blind ones of the Head Guard. Pupils turned to slits and a fork tongue snaked from between his lips.

A hiss silenced the birds.

Zuko had turned to look at the bender. 'What was that? I did not think snakes lived this deep in the forests.'

Jet blinked and lifted his shoulders. 'Same, Prince.'

---

Beasts of burden moved through the forests, bringing their riders to a well worn path, balking when asked to move forward.

Jet kicked the beast and finally turned toward his friend. 'We must walk them forward. They will not continue.'

This caused the Fire Prince to curse under his breath, before dismounting the Ostrich-horse and pulling the reins over the neck and head of the animal. 'Fine.' The voice was angry and the elder carefully moved through the sludge of the forest floor.

'Jet, we are walking through mud.' The Prince lifted a boot and winced as mud slid down the once shining riding boot.

A roll of the friends eyes and they continued. 'Really Zuko, nothing is clean.' This earned the lesser a glare and with head bowed he continued to trek through the well known paths, leading the human toward the site of a once bustling city.

Feet moved in unison and eyes glanced down every few minutes as the squealing of stuck mice caught their attention.

They cared nothing for them.

--

The trail grew denser the further they followed it, a deterrent from people wandering in on the hidden city.

Knives were drawn and slicing through the foliage in the attempts to follow the 'wolf' trail. Breathing grew heavy from both men and steps grew heavy; heavy enough to stop a man in his tracks.

Golden eyes of royalty looked at the disappearing boot and began to struggle. 'JET! HELP!'

Reports had been delivered to her father every hour that they were trap in this darkness. Each time he announced to his people that it was unsafe to return to their homes.

That they would have to wait some more.

Katara had nodded in approval of her father's choice and then turned back to the children surrounding her. Looking at a raised hand toward the back of the group she pointed to the child.

'Zahra, did you need something.'

The beautiful crimson eyes met the blue eyes of her princess and she nodded. 'Lady Katara, what is the Fire Nation like.' Her eyes shifted to the other Fire Nation children that had joined the group.

They had never seen the country of their ancestor's birth.

But Katara had not either. 'I think it is beautiful. From what I see of your dancing it seems exotic.'

That was right; Zahra was the ten year old prodigy, learning steps from her Nation. She had even started to teach Katara and had to laugh when the waterbender tripped over her own feet.

And then silence washed over the group as calls for help could be heard from above the ground.

Suddenly the arms of Katara were full of the smaller children, hoping to find safety in the arms of their princess.

A smile washed over the face of Katara and she gently ran her fingers through the hair of the small earthbender clinging to her neck.

"_I wish to you sunshine, _

_my dear one, my dear one._

_And treetops for you to soar past._

_I wish you innocence,_

_My child, my child._

_I pray you don't grow up to fast._

_Never know pain, _

_My dear one, my dear one._

_Nor hunger nor fear nor sorrow._

_Never know war,_

_My child, my child._

_Remember your hope for tomorrow."_

Soon the cries of the children were quiet and her father managed to steal a glance at his daughter; his eyes softening before turning to face the newest messenger.

She would make a lovely mother.

The lesser turned toward his Prince and dropped the reigns of his beast, moving through the swampy mud like the wolves that were surrounding them.

'Prince Zuko…' His hand reached out and grabbed the sinking man. Eyes hardened and quickly he pulled the man from the bog.

As quickly as he was tugged out they were surrounded by the pack.

The hunters and guards of the Puca.

They stepped back as the eyes of the wolves and jaguars seemed to burn holes through their skin.

Analyzing them.

Jet suddenly stepped forward. Eyes moved to the leader, to Suki's deep brown eyes. The yellow eyes of his person flicked up and fangs appeared in his mouth. _'I am your superior, back down.' _

Suki stepped back. _'You are not my superior until you mate with Katara. So lead him away, now.'_

Jet hissed under his breath before turning to the Prince. 'I think it would be wise if we leave now.' Zuko could not nod fast enough. The two slowly backed up through the trail with the guidance of Jet.

In the safety of the woods Suki followed the two. When they stopped at a stream to allow their horses a drink she was at the other side growling deep in her throat. When they went to set up camp she was sitting on the rock which identified the site.

The forest was the Puca's and she would protect it until their feet left the trees.

Through the night she stayed alert, watching them, more specifically watching Jet.

The Fire Nation Prince she was not concerned with as much, but the full moon was a fortnight away and the Cobra would say anything to the Princess; anything that would guarantee his rise to the throne and then forget about her princess.

3 3 3 3 3 3

Its time for **Authors Notes **the part of the show where I give credits, explain my shortish chapters (They are getting better) and beg for reviews.

1: The song Katara sings (Never know sorrow), its not mine. It belongs to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes.

2: Sorry my chapters are short. I feel that I need to give you people updates soon, instead of having you wait…weeks.

3: And, REVIEW please. Internet cookies for those


	6. Dreams

**Chapter 5**

It was the sound of a certain wolf call reverberating through the forest that had the group of people appearing above ground. Calls were sent back and forth through the forests as positions were given, orders as well, and mindless chatter.

Katara was ushered back to the dark palace, the firebender lighting candles for her to see. It was pointless really for the once blue eyes had turned into slits, feet stepping gracefully over dropped pans and garments.

Her book lay on the floor near the chaise lounge she had called her home, its worn fabric standing out against the brightness of her families' possessions. She had passed her brother and with a gentle hand on his shoulder she knew he was worried about his wife. _'It will be okay, she will return.'_

A small smiled was offered to her by him and she was torn away by the faint sounds of the firebenders feet hitting stone. Quickly she moved to catch up with her and looked at the other servants returning to their posts. This was customary when Suki was gone, Katara was not allowed out of the sight of anyone; her father determined to keep her safe.

Her mother had already been lost to hunters.

And then the door to her large suite opened and she stepped inside, thanking the bender with a bow and shutting the door in her face. Today had been full of fear and wonder but all was better now.

Feet carried her out to the stone balcony and eyes danced over the slowly bustling city, but that did not concern her. Her eyes lifted to the forest and she let out a loud growl, a growl of pain, of anger, and of fear.

Each year the humans were encroaching; threatening their family, their people and their forest.

And yet, she was not alone. The creatures of the forest responded, there was calls from birds, roars from mammals and even the snakes had joined in. Their princess was right; war must be called upon the nations of the world.

And then she turned on her heel and went through the flitting curtains, securing them with a simple pin before turning toward the large, carved chest and pulling out her nightgown. A servant stepped forward to help her from the dress but her fangs and growl sent them back into the corner.

'Leave me, now.'

The servant bowed her head before darting out of the door and shutting them behind her.

The waterbender peeled the dirt stained clothes off and threw the dark blue sleeping gown over her head, turning to her large bed and sinking under the blankets.

To think, one day this bed would not be occupied by just her. It gave her the shivers just to think of it.

------------------------------

Her body was shaking as she ran from the faceless firebender. Her sharp nose and picked up the smell of war, of fire and of hate and yet he dared talk to her. She tried to reason with him but all she heard was more hate.

And so she ran.

But that didn't matter; he was bearing down on her like a fox with a field mouse. Chase till exhaustion and then play with its food. Sweat trickled down her face and pain shot through her foot.

Why did he try to touch her, fire was pain

And then she had opened her eyes and sat up quickly; her breathing hard her foot throbbing, the burned flesh evidence of the connected dream.

'Damn Firebenders.'

And then she looked out the billowing curtains toward the rising sun. Breakfast would be served soon and she would rather get a head start on the servants and make her way into the forest for a bit.

Sleeping clothes were exchanged for loose garments –never knew when you had to take your animal form- and her fingers pulled the door open to see the shape of her guard.

'Hi Suki.' The wolf turned to look at her and a smile crossed the girls face. 'Lady Katara, it is so nice to see you again.' Her eyes fell to the princesses limp and she frowned. 'What happened?'

And then the two embraced.

'Well, I knew you were back, Suki. Would you tell my brother to keep the noises from your room down? Really, I know he is doing a good job.' And then she frowned. 'A…dream.'

The guard blushed before laughing. 'You have such a dirty mind, Katara. Now come on, let's go for a run.' And then she frowned. 'A dream? Katara…you should.' She looked down at the foot. 'Can you run?' The nod from the Waterbender assured her. 'Okay.'

With fast feet the two began to run before shifting into their forms; Suki with the deep brown coat of her wolf form and Katara with the silver form of the royal family.

The forest was their home and with a great howl the two galloped; well one limped; through the guarded gate and into the trees. Of course, they were not alone. A murder of crows appeared behind them and flew after the Princess and her guard.

Standard rules but Suki and Katara would shake them…but they had to wait for the right time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jet had glared at the wolf through the night, ignoring the depressed firebender behind him. No, he knew Suki was possessive of her sister-in-law, to possessive.

'_She will be mine. The rest of my competitions are hardly that.'_

Suki let out a growl and rose from her laying position. _'You speak lies! She will never pick a low down serpent such as you. Your line will die in the Fire Nation. I bet even the women there despise you.'_

Zuko had jumped when the wolf rose, and his best friend had gotten face to face with the creature. 'Jet, don't get close to it. It will kill you.'

Suki chuckled and snarled in his face. '_Your friend is right. My rules are different as a guard._

Jet hissed under his breath before turning to his friend. 'We should leave now.'

Ostrich-horses were mounted without a sound and suddenly the heels of both firebenders dug into the sides of the beasts and they took off through the open fields, toward the palace.

Jet had looked back at the disappearing wolf and pressed his animal further. The half moon was coming soon and he would get to see a glimpse of the women he would marry.

The women who would help him gain control of the Puca.

Suddenly they were at the gates of the palace, with servants taking their beasts and others ushering them back inside. 'Prince Zuko, your sister awaits you in your quarters; and Master Jet, a bath as been drawn for you.'

The two parted with a soft goodbye and they went their separate ways, Zuko to his sister and Jet to his bath.

----------------------------------

Zuko had slowly walked to his room and just as the servant had said there was his sister, sitting on his bed and going through his journal. Suddenly he was across the room, slamming the book shut and grabbing.

'You write /a lot/ about mother,' It was his sister, looking up at him with the smile that resembled his father. 'So what, she is dead.'

And then he hit her, hit her hard and glared at her. 'Don't say that about mother. She loved you.' Then he shoved the journal under his pillow and flopped on his bed. 'What do you want?'

His sister turned toward him and chuckled. 'Just wanted to let you know that you cannot go traipsing off into the woods tomorrow, we have a dinner with dad.'

Zuko let out a sigh before sitting up and glaring at her. 'Okay, no forest. Now can you leave?'

His sister glared at him before storming out the door and slamming it behind her.

And then his pale fingers retrieved the book from under the pillow and he opened it quickly. It had been a gift from the women who had loved him, the one to show kindness…but that was gone, his father's hand had wrapped around his heart, stripping all emotion from it. The first page was a sketch of his mother, done by his uncle, and the rest was just random thoughts.

Much of it was his dreams.

They were usually set in the forest that he had just left, with a woman…but this woman had no face. Just dark brown hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes he had ever seen. She tried to speak to him but all that came out were the sounds of the forest and peace, and all that came out of his mouth was the sound of flames, of the cries of people and war…and when she would hear this, her form would change to that of the forest and she would flee.

And then he would be pulled out of sleep by his servant.

Put this time was different. He ran after her, her slender form was moving through the trees faster then he could but he grabbed a hold of a paw as it came up to make another turn. He watched as the beast fell, the form of a women changing from the silver form, foot burned and blood covering her face where rocks had broken her fall.

He wanted to find out who this woman was, to see if it was true…to see if there was a difference between them.

And so, he jotted down a few lines in the book concerning the dinner and he slowly closed his eyes, drifting off into a well needed sleep.

---------------------------------

He pushed the silk blankets away and darted to the door, swinging it open. 'WHAT in Agni's name is going on?'

The servants withered under his look and bowed. 'Just a simple collision, we are sorry.' The two men were bowing and picking up the spoiled food and spilt tea-cups, avoiding the eyes of their prince.

Zuko growled low under his breath before turning, slamming the door behind him and storming to the ordinate wardrobe. He pulled the metal emblazed work and searched for a pair of clothes. Light weight red garments would suit his ride to the edges of the forest.

He would find those wolves before dinner. If not, he would fail himself. Fingers went to the scar around his eye, a token from his father, a father that hated him. But one that knew the boy was the only way to overthrow the world.

Changed and at the stables he saddled up a horse. No, ostrich-horses today for they were better at dusk and night, unsteady though. The mare was a deep red, like dried blood with black feather like hair. She was a gift from her mother, a smile on her face when she presented the twelve year old with a mare instead of a stallion, what all best warriors ride. She had smiled at him and brushed back mop-like hair.

'A female can be just as dangerous. Beautiful female wolves will often be the cunning behind the hunt, lionesses provide for the lions. Do not underestimate women, even more so when both wild and tamed run through their blood.

That is correct, his steed for these many years was truly wild, tamed at the hand of his mother, granted, she would say it was he but he had watched her when she thought eyes were not on her. This was his mother's horse and for that reason, after her death he named her after the woman who was so strong.

'Ursa.' The horse turned its head to nip at his thigh before turning back around and allowing her to be mounted. Head was proud; the forest was where this creature was from and when hooves touched the grass, Zuko knew she would take off.

'We are looking for wolves. Be quick my love.' He whispered in her ear, stroking the strong neck. And then they were off, toward the forest like a small flame engulfing a piece of cloth.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The cool water was a blessing on her foot but it did not sooth the pain entirely. Finally the silver wolf was flopped into the shallow stream, taking deep breaths as the sun beat down on her coat, the reflection from both the water and the sun soaking into her skin was causing the crows to caw worried sounds.

They couldn't see her and that was the whole point. Suddenly they were gone, or so the crows thought as they sent a little rabbit they had caught go and into the woods, the crows following him.

'_Finally.'_ Suki growled in the mind of her princess before taking a seat on a rock. This may be for the fun of it but she was till on guard. _'They are gone. Do they think I am not capable of controlling a young adult?'_

The lips of the silver wolf curled to a smirk and Katara quickly got up before a soft, tinkering wolf laugh escaped her lips. But this was a mistake for they were not alone in the forest.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Authors Note(s):

Sorry for the delay. Cursing the spinning of fire fans and improper posture I have suffered from red tendons. It sucks…I go to Physical Therapy which sucks more because I am put through pain but refuse to show.

Why? Because I do not want to continue going.

So this is the fourth chapter. As you can most likely tell a meeting is in order. What will Zuko do when he sees wolves? Do you honestly think he is paying attention to his dreams? –shakes head- Oh well.

Just to let you know, I erased a lot of stuff in the introduction to the story. It was really a thing for me to rely on, so please try to ignore the plot you received. It is bound to change.

And yes, Katara is losing the healing powers (for now). It is something you only receive when you pledge your heart to someone and is to be used only for the wellbeing of love.

Um…trailer for Avatar: Season 3.

I cried at the Maiko part. At first I said I would be okay with it but I think that is tough for me to say now. No offence to the Maiko shippers out here, I do like Mai.

As for the next chapter. We will see when I get it up. This is shorter then most because I'm lazy (my hand is really hurting) but the others should get longer as angst ensues. I promise, but also my mother is getting angry at my 'anti-social' behavior and believes I am depressed. Can I laugh?

So, I wish you adieu.

Good-day.


	7. Blood and Bones

**Chapter 6**

_Blood and Bones_

The horse was trekking slowly through the woods, to slowly for the impatient prince. The uneven trees seemed to jump out at him as he moved further into the untamed woods. Branches brushed against his head just as a crow called out, or the horse would hop over a fallen object as a mouse skittered over the leaves.

It was a peaceful place, if you were looking for peace.

He spurred the horse forward and thus forgot the most important rule of the horse.

_Zuko, remember, a woman hates when you force her to do anything. The anger of a woman is enough to bring down a forest. Bring down the strongest of men._

The lesson of his mother had been burned into his mind until that fateful day when his father had beaten him on his thirteenth birthday. The young prince had felt it was wrong to take advantages of the painted women (mistake one) and instead sat in the corner till his father came (mistake 2), and in rage forced him upon the screaming women.

They did not live past the night.

Even when he closed his eyes at night he could hear those screams, but it was not always the concubines that produced the horrible noise. It could be his mother as she defended her only son, or a young woman that has discovered her fiancé will never return.

It could be the sounds of innocent people being murdered under the hand of his father.

But that was not important. As his heel connected with the flesh of the beast he was thrown into the mud. This was the second time in two days and he was growing quite tired of it. A growl of frustration rose from his mouth, along a lovely ball of flame.

'AGNI!'

He thought he was alone but when he heard the splashes of paws from a nearby river, he knew he was not. His horse moved away as well and took off, but instead of running away, the beast ran towards the sound. Suddenly he was chasing the free horse toward the noise, into the woods.

Feet stamped the ground, animals and leaves were trampled and flames were dancing around his fists.

Curse the creatures that frightened his horse…or attracted her.

The run was tough on his legs, the rocks and twigs that threatened to trip him had his mind made up. The forest was to burn. Flush out the wolves toward the Fire Nation and aim at them with arrows.

The fields would stain with blood of the pest. The sky would turn black with smoke as green, healthy branches burned.

Animals couldn't scream…but their calls for help would be just as satisfying.

Finally he heard the sound of water and of hooves hitting the riverbed. He pushed through the trees, ignoring the fact that the green trees and overgrown bushes were not his territory. He hardly made it three steps out when he was confronted by the white teeth of an angry wolf.

There were two of the damned creatures. The other was nose to nose with his horse. 'URSA! STOP!' His eyes narrowed and flickered angrily at the wolf.

His breath caught in his throat as the silver raised its head, calm blue eyes meeting the raging gold of his. He could sense the discomfort in the animal and he quickly took out his boot knife (one of the only things he carried on him at /all/ times).

The silver jumped back as hooves threatened to trample her and the soon-to-be thrown knife was aimed at her throat. The flight instinct tried to overpower the fight and the wolf paced up and down the riverbed, calling out a warning to the guard; calling a retreat.

Of course, Zuko didn't know that. All he heard was the snap of jaws and the growl of anger. Eyes darted to the darker wolf as the female stepped forward, fangs almost sinking into his wrist.

Another call came from the silver and the blue eyed creature found a place on the rock. Snarling, trying to communicate with both Suki and the Fire Man.

And yet, as she was taking the defensive the horse turned toward the Prince and thus toward Katara. She turned quickly, thinking another human was sneaking up. It was too late, Zuko watched as claws hooked into the neck of his beast, the wolf being thrown into the stones making up a small waterfall and blood racing down the water.

Zuko ignored the brown wolf and stepped toward the frightened horse. 'Ursa!' He turned to get his revenge on the wolves but there was nothing left except a few tufts of silver hair from the obviously damaged silver.

His fingers grabbed the reigns of the bleeding horse and in one quick move he pulled his shirt from under his light armor and wrapped it around the neck. 'Shhh, my love. Hush…' And then he turned back around when he thought he saw the shape of more wolves in the forest.

There was nothing though and he kicked a stone in the direction of the wolves. And yet, he couldn't help but notice the eyes of the wounded creature looked so much like those of his dream. 'That is stupid, a wolf, really.'

'What were you thinking, walking into wolves?' The Fire Nation prince's attitude completely changed as he tried to sooth the injured horse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They had heard the sounds of cursing and tried to flee, the retreat stopped when they were forced with stopping the large blood bay from running into the dangerous woods. It was Katara's job to challenge the horse and Suki's job to protect her princess as the sound of footsteps came closer.

All was well until a scarred man came from the trees, screaming the name 'Ursa'. Katara had spooked as the familiar eyes met hers and finally found a rock, poised for a fight. Her ears were ringing with the chant: _No more blood, Fire Nation…'_ her wolf voice speaking orders to her guard. '_Retreat! Suki, leave him alone...'_ That she did not hear the clops of the horse and went to strike.

Her claws had sunk into the soft neck and she was thrown hard against the stone. The rock was not the only thing that suffered, she could feel pain in her side, enough pain that had her hands wavering to that of a human, even the call of pain she sounded was that of a strangled 'Help.' The pain bringing on what was known as the horrors of duel voice.

Puka had been tortured due to the slip of the vocal cords during pain. Hunters hearing and bringing them back to the city to demand to know of secrets.

But the prince did not seem to notice.

She wanted to lay there and allow the water to sooth her pain but Suki had hurried her into the woods as man turned to worry about the horse. She was hardly ten lopes away before the form of a human appeared and flopped to the forest floor. Suki had followed her and carefully rolled her onto her back. 'Katara, look at me.' The waterbender's vision focused in and out but finally she got the worried gaze of Suki in her sight. 'I'm okay…'

Suki did not believe it and with a simple change of her vocal cords the women called for help. Help being a single crow that had fallen from formation. As it landed the strong wings changed to arms and slender feet turned to solid human legs. 'Katara, Suki!' It was the voice of Haru as he kneeled in the undergrowth and touched the bruised and bleeding side of the princess. 'We need to get you back to the healers.'

Katara hardly understood them but nodded anyways, a soft whimper escaping her lips when strong arms managed to pick her up. 'Katara, we are still in danger, hush.' But it was to late, her mouth opened in a horrible sound as ribs shifted in ways that they were not supposed to.

Suddenly her mouth was covered and they moved quickly through the forest, Suki running ahead to alert the healers and Haru through the underbrush, trying to comfort the pained princess. It did help in ways, but it did not help enough. Every breath she took was a sharp pain to the side, something was defiantly was broken.

It felt as if time had slowed when finally she heard the worried gasps of people. They were crowding around her body which was handed from Haru to one of the healers assistants. Eyes shut tightly against the lights of torches (the tunnels under the city were the home of the healers) and she closed her ears to the criticizing comments.

_How could you Katara. The Fire Nation is just war._

As they spoke she was forced to sip a horrible tasting liquid and listen as the healers left the bright room. They would wait for the draught to take effect before coming back and trying their gifts on her ribs and broken fingers.

_Stupid child._

The last was what she drifted off to; the cool chill of the caves brushed against heated skin and a soft groan escaped her lips. Darkness descended on her small frame and with one last gasp of air she was asleep.

It allowed the healers a chance to work bones into place and worry of the princess.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He watched the leaves rustle, the passing crows overhead and then went to inspect the rock the wolf had hit. A wince showed the amount of pain the poor creature would be in.

Enough pain that death would be welcomed.

Looking back to the beast he removed the bridle and a pouch of food and water before heading in the direction of the silver creature, leaving the horse to wander back to the stables and receive the medical attention it needed

He was quite good at tracking, enough to know that the beast had rested just a few steps away, that pain that wracked the body was enough to cause it to go into convolutions, or that is what he thought.

The shift from creature to human was more violent then the effortless change from human to animal. Even more so when you were hurt…for bones had to shift and joints were replaced or added.

It hurt.

Finally standing straight he headed in the direction of the extra footsteps, stopping for a second to look at the clearly defined tracks. 'Humans? Two…' And yet he didn't see any tracks of the wolf he was hunting for. 'Perhaps hunters….'

And so, with the idea of hunters in his mind he went back to the river and headed through the broken brush, finding the trail he had traveled down, in the hopes to get out before lunch was served. 'Stupid animals.'

Soon, the tired and filthy body emerged from the forest, groaning as the sun beat down upon the slightly wet mud, drying it to his pale face. And to think, there were actually children who played in his stuff.

He scoffed. Perhaps when he became Fire Lord he would have it banned.

Movement sent a crack running up between his eyes, dry flakes falling into them.

Perhaps?

Now, it was a definite.

Feet carried him up to the stable, his eyes watching for anyone to greet him. But that did not come, even when he stepped into the stable to check on his horse. He scolded the stable master for something he was doing an excellent job with and then stormed out, up to the palace and toward the bath houses.

He was angry at the wolf that harmed the beast that carried his mothers' name.

Curse the forest.

And yet he couldn't help but close his eyes, sneering and smiling at the eyes of the silver wolf.

So familiar…and yet so wrong.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pain.

Horribly, blinding pain.

And she had to endure all of it. Not even the cool water that trickled down her nose and into her mouth offered any relief. Broken bones…torn flesh...and her foot was throbbing.

Facial muscles twitched as her name was called out but she did not reply. No, she was in to much pain to reply.

'_Katara! Open your eyes'_

The only response from the girl was a small grunt and the shift of her hand. A squeeze on her arm finally brought her from her darkness and she looked up into the deep brown eyes of the Earth Nation elder. 'Open your eyes, little swan.' And the waterbender winced at the nickname provided by many of her subjects.

When the women was sure the broken Waterbender was awake she smiled and forced the body to sit up…ignoring the cry of pain that had all eyes and ears on her. 'Hush little swan. You have a few broken ribs and a broken collarbone but nothing that you cannot live with.'

But these words went out the ears of Katara as she struggled both to sit and take the cup that was handed to her. A quick smell with a sharp nose determined that the warm tea was laced with a sleeping draught.

A second longer of thinking and the young girl set it aside. She would wait till the pain became unbearable.

Finally she slumped back into the bed and rolled –painfully- onto her good side. Eyes closed in pain and she took a deep breath to counteract it. That, and the smell of healing herbs and sweets for patients was like the best lavender.

It was a soft scent on your nose but potent enough to allow your mind to leave your body; to drift off into the land of Morpheus.

But all she could think of as she drifted off into a healing sleep was the flaming gold of the man's eyes.

They looked so familiar.

&&&&&&&&&&

And from both the Forest and the Fire Nation two teenagers tried to shake the feeling of the familiar eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&

Authors Notes:

Soooo! I was in a duel! It was amazing and really resulted in me fighting one of the guys at the party and finally pushing him into the little kids' pool! SOOO funny. (I won all the rounds.)

Then I danced with my fire fans to 'Night of the Dancing Flame' and we played with the fire by squirting Lighter fluid in the small embers. My friend declared herself: 'God of Flame.' which meant that I was Goddess of Flame (yeah).

We stayed up till three and then went to breakfast.


End file.
